


Don't Dream It's Over

by Eureka234



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Body Dysphoria, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Soft Johnny Silverhand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: V is recovering from the effects of Mikoshi, leaving Johnny and Judy with time to kill.This is a companion drabble to my alternate ending short story, "No One but You".
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Judy Alvarez & Johnny Silverhand, Judy Alvarez/V
Kudos: 12





	Don't Dream It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> No One But You was my version of Cyberpunk's ending. Some scenes weren't super relevant to the plot, so they are here for your reading enjoyment.
> 
> This takes place between chapter 3 and 4. It might not make much sense without reading No One but You first. Still I hope you enjoy!

“How's having tits and a vagina?” Judy asked. She had been quiet most of the time we had been on the roof of her apartment. Not anymore.

I surveyed the moon, contemplating my response.

“It’s not my body,” I explained, “but I’m slowly getting used to it. I miss having a cock, though. Doesn’t feel right. Not gonna lie about that.” 

Judy snorted. “You must feel dysphoric as shit.”

“Kinda,” I agreed. I watched V. She was trying to tug at Judy’s shirt. It went right through her. I waited. “It was worse in the beginning. Now? Learning to accept it. If I had a dick of my own it’ll make it better. I miss sticking it in women - not that I have anyone to call a lover anymore.” 

“Sorry if that was too soon,” Judy said, hurriedly. “I’m just curious.” 

“Not too soon,” I said. “I’ve had to deal with this situation for a while now. It’s a fair enough question.” 

Judy smiled at me. “Once V’s feeling better maybe we can go to Jig-Jig street and buy you a penis. Not a permanent one, but something to make you feel more like you when V’s not driving. Maybe binders - that kinda stuff.” 

“Doubt they’ll have one that looks like my cock did,” I said. “Don’t want to put you through that if you don’t want to.” 

“Won’t be a problem,” Judy said. Her eyes twinkled. “It could be fun.” 

“Yeah,” I said. "When did you wanna go dick shopping?” 

Judy lifted one shoulder. “Dunno. Tomorrow after work. I have to be a real adult first.” 

“You suck."

“Work sucks. Real life sucks.” 

“It's not so bad having you to stop me going insane.” 

“Thanks,” Judy said. She smiled. "You too."

* * *

Judy woke me up early to see if I wanted to explain everything before she went to work. I didn’t. I thought it was better V and I took the day to adjust to the changes that had taken place. V didn’t want to talk to me, or simply couldn’t. She slept in my head, inactive and silent, but alive. I met Judy at Jig Jig street after her work. The sun turned the sky orange.

“I thought what you wore yesterday was bad,” Judy said. She sniffed. “How’d you manage something worse?”

I had chosen leather pants, a singlet and a hoodie jacket. All dark, moody colours.

“It’s a new brand called, ‘If you’re a reporter, fuck off’.” 

Judy chuckled. “I saw the news. Guessed the Arasaka chaos was you two.” 

“No one else would have pulled it off,” I said. We ambled down the street under the shade.

“You’re gonna have to face the media eventually,” Judy said. “I could help you prepare by putting together a BD if it helps.” 

“Cool idea, but put it on the backburner for now,” I said. “I won’t be doing any fucking interviews unless it’s for my music. V needs to tell the story, and for that she has to get better.” 

“How’s she today?”

“Afk,” I said. 

“Does she hate you?” 

“Sometimes,” I said. “I’m hoping she’ll get over it.” 

“Yeah,” Judy said. “I’ll talk to her anytime she’s ready to.” 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” I said. 

“What’s the big story?” Judy asked. We bought some crispy tofu vegetable sushi from a street vendor and leaned against a street corner while I filled her in. 

* * *

“You both get to live,” Judy said, “but you two will never be separated.” 

“Don’t think so,” I replied. “I wouldn’t want that anyway.”

“It’s amazing you won’t have to die so soon,” Judy said. She looked at her knees. “I couldn’t go through that again. But… V’s memories. They can’t be all gone.”

“No, but what’s there is fucked,” I said. “V remembers what I saw when I was in her head - from when the biochip was implanted to when we made our choice in Mikoshi - looking at herself in third person, feeling my reactions. When in the biochip I was also able to see into her memories. In one sense, what I remember about her life is what she remembers. But parts of her life from her point of view that were left intact are merged with my experience of watching them. They’re as vivid as what’s in front of us now, and have conflicting emotional inputs.” 

Judy winced. “That’s too loopy for me.” 

“You get it,” I said. “Since her experiences with the biochip are only from my point of view, V initially didn’t know who she was. When she came to she thought she had been inserted with the biochip, and that the story happened the wrong way around. It doesn’t make sense if you look at the Mikoshi memory - but I don’t think V’s taken it in. There would be a lot of shit missing.”

“I feel sorry for V,” Judy said. “And… your memories would make more sense because you don’t have those synced copies.” 

“That’s right,” I said. “We didn’t know exactly what would happen, but it was important that key parts of V were preserved so she could be herself.” 

“Except she’s not herself yet,” Judy said. She sighed and covered her face in her hands. “Thanks for getting us to talk yesterday.” 

“No prob,” I said. “Her memories are a clusterfuck. It gives me a headache thinking about them. But I want to get her well enough so she can enter her body again, and we can negotiate how we’re going to use it.” 

“Guess it’ll take time,” Judy said. “I can take her to a ripperdoc or doctor if she doesn’t improve soon.” 

“I’ll pay for it,” I said. 

“It’s important I pay for it too - split it in half?”

“Or I can buy you groceries for the next few weeks,” I suggested. 

“I didn’t ask for groceries,” Judy said shortly. She was being snappy because I didn’t bow down to her every suggestion like V did. 

“I don’t care,” I replied. “I am at least paying for the first appointment. It will be the most expensive one. Afterwards, sure, let's split the cost."

* * *

Jig-Jig's street's sex shops were lacking at best, a rip off at worse. They didn't have as many floors as I am used to. Maybe no one had the cash to pay for this hedonistic crap. Judy and I had fun debating the merits of the latest lubricants, vibrators and fetish gear. I was glad V wasn't awake enough to listen. 

We were looking at phallic shaped toys when the shopkeeper stepped from the counter and picked a jelly purple dong off the display to the left of us, addressing Judy. "The Mindscrew 2076 has vibration settings that can be changed remotely through cybernetics - very discreet." 

I bit my lip. I didn't mind the idea of Judy and I being partners in crime, but anything more than that was wrong. 

Judy went red and raised her hands. "They're not for me."

"Goodness gracious me. I am so sorry." He put the toy back, and shook his wrists like trying to dry nail polish. 

"We're looking for a fake penis for my friend, Johnny," Judy continued.

The shopkeeper stared at me for five seconds and grinned. "Genders such a contentious issue these days. I am sorry, Johnny. Your jacket is super handsome."

"Damned hell it is," I said. 

"I have some penises that will match your style if you're not aiming for realism."

"I want realism, and as high tech as you can," I said, "but it needs to be easily removable too."

The man whistled through a gap in his teeth. "There's not many models like that. May I ask your price range?"

"You don't need to ask my price range," I said. "I'm buying and I am buying today, whether your shop or somewhere else."

"Oh." The shopkeeper looked me up and down, like he would be willing to suck my cock if I had one. He dashed behind the counter to lift out a laminated binded catalogue from on a shelf. "We keep all these out the back - can't risk the damages, no, no."

I took the catalogue off the guy and retreated to the corner with Judy. She moved to my side like we were reading a book it under a flashlight. I opened past the first three pages of ads until I reached the actual catalogue. "I know you're into chicks, but would you have any advice on this stuff?"

"Jellies are my poison, my choom," Judy said, focused on one of the models displayed in the middle of the page. "If we're just talking about me…" 

She went quiet, perhaps thinking on what to say. 

"If V was born with a cock, though she still saw herself as a woman, would you fuck her?"

Judy pondered on this, fingers slipping from the laminate. "Think I would try to. Not sure on the success I would have, and V might not want me -"

"Now you're thinking too far into it," I interrupted. I flicked through the pages, carefully reading the specifications. "Nevermind. I don't know what my point was."

Was I hoping she would confess to a desire to ride me? No. Stop.

"Find a model that looks like your dick, dude," Judy said.

"Yeah," I said. "Question is whether to make it bigger."

"Would you still feel like yours if it's bigger?" Judy asked, meeting my gaze with a serious one. 

"If it was an adjustable setting, it would," I said.

Judy snorted and extended her pinky finger, grinning. "Penis goes up, penis goes down."

"Glad to hear your sex ed covered basic physiology, Judes."

Judy's wrist went limp and she stared at me. "Judes?"

"Sorry," I said. "That's V's nickname for you, not mine. Just slipped out."

"S'okay, dude," Judy said. She gave me a look of someone witnessing corpses rising from the dead. 

Her tone was final, like to say - it doesn't mean anything else. She didn't want an explanation. I wanted to joke back, but my feelings about Judy were not joke material… because I was pretty sure V was influencing them. Either that or I was becoming mildly smitten since we got along decently.

 _I gotta find some other women to fuck and fast_ , I decided, returning my attention to the catalogue. 

The cocks started in bright colours and were organised by brand. On the page they would list the sizes and shapes. Some brands were either mass marketed or terrible because they took up multiple pages. The high end dicks had fewer offshoots or variation - evidently some companies took more pride in their craft than others. 

We continued reading and debated the pros and cons of each cock before I narrowed down the ones I wanted to try on. 

"You wanna judge how they look on me?" I asked. 

Judy cackled. "If it was V, yeah -"

"But since it's me, no."

"I guess… so long as you don't mind me examining the quality to check it isn't overpriced junk."

Meaning she was going to try to see if it would be sturdy enough?

"Deal." 

Judy was my QA chick. She acted like one of those bra fitters V had spoken to in the department stores, light hearted but always professional. I had never felt so proud of anything in my whole trainwreck life… except maybe when Judy and V officially became a couple. That was a close tie. Maybe those times were about to become more numerous. It was hard not to think about how the penis model being so close to my real one. In some way Judy had just seen me in my birthday suit for the first time. She didn't appear to give it a second thought. I didn't know if that bothered me or not.

Going pink, Judy also asked me to try on something that was her and V's style - a strap on. Classic. I had to pretend I wasn't getting turned on at the thought of Judy riding this thing. She was so down to earth and gorgeous. As a friend - that I would fuck if that was remotely a possibility. Which it wasn't.

I looked away from Judy before my mind wandered too far into inappropriate territory.

 _Do you mind?_ V mumbled from inside our head.

 _What do you think?_ I replied. _I was trying to get you to come out._

* * *

I waited until I was well out of the shop, my many purchases in a bag at my side, before confessing the real predicament.

"Now I really want to hook up with somebody."

"Let's go clubbing later tonight," Judy said. "Works for me anyway."

"We'll do it your way but as soon as a local band has a show, we'll do it my way."

I meant it as a joke though smiled at Judy. If V wasn't going to interfere, then I was going to go all-out tonight.


End file.
